


Ice Blue Stripes

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Spoilers for Seeing Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: Few people knew of Sienna's brother Bramble, but when she is killed her murderer unleashed a whole other tiger. As for team RWBY they may just find what they needed most of all what Weiss needs. Same might just be said about the very same tiger.
Relationships: Weiss/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ice Blue Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fun little project of mine I started after finishing my first story Waking up with Frostbite and thinking about the Seeing Red episode. Hope you guys enjoy.

**Ice Blue Stripes**

  
**First Impressions**

Bramble looked at the reports knowing full well they were a bold faced lie. There was no way a human could get to his sister. Bramble looked towards the messanger, "Who was it that found and took over for my sister?" 

  
"Adam Taurus sir."   
"Hmm... You may leave." 

  
The messenger bowed and left leaving Bramble to his thoughts.   
'What do you think your doing Adam? You must believe that you have the loyalty of all of us.' 

  
Getting up from his chair Bramble walked towards a set of shelves picking up a picture of him and Sienna. "Don't worry sister I won't let whoever really did this to you live." Putting the picture down he went over to the rack that held his weapons. Twin spears that could mechashift into dual crossbows of a black and dark blue color with a stripe pattern with the new White Fang emblem on the . "Alright girls it's about time we had a night on the town." With that Bramble stepped out of his tent and walked towards the exit of the camp. 

  
Some of the others looked over wondering where he was heading, others went to try and stop him from leaving only to be stopped by others who knew not to interfer with what was to be family business. Whatever happens Bramble did not expect to return if for the fact that he only stayed for his sister now he had no reason to stay. While he was not against violence he didn't care for the movement as much anymore at least to the degree many did, but that was a whole different issue. Now was the time to go out and find out how his sister really died.

**Months later.**

"Checkmate."

  
Bramble stopped and looked over towards the shout. 'Was a chess match really happening out here in the middle of no where?' 

  
"Bumblebee" 

  
'Wait what?' As he moved closer he started to hear the sounds of battle. 'Are those team attacks?' Keeping to cover Bramble could now place the voice to a young girl in red with a large scythe. However that was not what truly caught his attention. What did was seeing Blake Belladonna fighting along side four humans, the red scythe wielder who was most likely trained by the second older one. Then there was a blonde woman who seemed to be missing her right forearm. An old woman who was being protected by a young boy with a cane. Then the real shocker a Schnee. 

  
"How could this be happening?" Whispered Bramble, the Schnee' have been an enemy of the White Fang since day one. Yet here was a former member and a Schnee fighting together and well he might add. There was no way this could be recent thing with how they mixed their skill sets, not only that but the display of trust between the two. He would have to investigate this. 

  
As Bramble was watching his ear twitched, whipping around with one of his spears and impaling the beowolf trying to sneak up on him. 'Well thanks for ruining my cover!' Leaping out of the trees as another one rushed him. 

  
"Who are you?" 

  
"Does it really matter he seems to need help."

  
"I'm not sure he nessasarily needs our help consid-"

  
"BRAMBLE?" 

**After the fight**

"So what are you doing here?"

  
Bramble looked at Blake. 'Does she think I'm following her?' "Well I'm just making my way to Argus on family business. The better question at least to me is what are you doing here?

  
"Um sorry to interrupt, buuuuut can I look at your weapons?" 

  
"You like my Ladies huh? Well if you are gentle with them." Bramble took a step closer to let the little reaper see them when. 

  
"RUBY NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS!!!" 

  
"What?! I'm only asking!" 

  
"You don't even know who this is." 

  
"Well Blake perhaps we should have a introduction then." At that point the Schnee walked up to him and offered her hand. "I'm Weiss."

  
Bramble looked at the offered hand. Was she serious? Bramble could not tell that being said he knew that if she did try something, she stood no chance. "Bramble Khan at this point former White Fang commander and I do believe you forgot your last name lady Schnee." Bramble took her hand and kissed it. Lets see if this lack of racial slurs from a Schnee is an act or not.

  
Weiss was a little taken a back by the kiss on her hand, but more so by his admission to being part of the White Fang, him knowing she is and not acting upon it. Then again he did say he was former like Blake. "Well um I don't know if I can quiet call myself 'Schnee' anymore or at least a much as you might call yourself a member of the White Fang."   
It was Bramble's turn to be taken a back. 'Was she for real? Does she not care if that he could have been one of the people who attacked SDC board and family members? Or for that matter trying to get close so he can kill her? Not that he was or had been, then again she was with Blake.' 

  
"Also before you ask no I don't care that you were part of them. Just like I don't care that Blake was." 

  
"Weiss this man is Sienna Khan's brother who was murdered...." Blake looked at Bramble realizing what he meant by family business. "Your looking for her killer aren't you." Blake said. 

  
Well that's not surprising she figured it out, but the look of sorrow that appeared not only on the yellow and red members of the group, but the Schnee's as well. "Well considering that I only stayed because of her, that would be correct." 

Not many people knew much about him, but what was known was his skill that could rival Adam's and his love and loyalty for his sister. Blake was still worried that he was a danger to them more so Weiss, but that seems to not be a problem for now at least.

  
"I'm sorry to hear about your sister." Said the Schnee as she looked at him with that same sad look. "I would be doing the same if I was in your position." 

  
"Same here." Said the other members of Blake's group. "I mean we still owe Adam for what he did to Yang." 

  
Bramble looked at the blonde as she grasped her right arm. 'So that is a recent injury..' Bramble then looked to the one that Blake had called Ruby. "If Adam only took her arm then he must have been making a point to someone." 

  
Both Blake and the one called Yang looked away from him and each other. 'Ah I see it was against her.' It made sense considering how she left the Fang. It also brought a question to mind. "Lady Belladonna?" She looked at him although he could tell she was still wanting to advert her eyes. "Do you have an idea of who really killed my sister?" 

  
Blake gave him her full attention now. "I know that Ilia had heard a few rumors about what had really happened... I would at one point never think it to be true, but now with how far Adam has fallen..." 

  
That was all Bramble needed to hear. 'Looks like you didn't hide your crime as well as you thought Adam.' Bramble looked towards the group. "I have a feeling that Adam won't be leaving you alone Lady Belladonna, would you allow me to come with you and your group. I wish to speak to Adam and get a read on him myself before I fully make my judgement." 'When in reality it will be more like him trying to prove his innocence. He hoped he tried lying right to his face. That would just make killing him that much better.'

  
"More the merrier I say plus with how well you took out the grimm that attacked you I would rather you be on our side."

  
'Well she is a chipper one.'

  
"I don't know Rubes we got a full plate as is. No offence of course." Said the older human.

  
"Come one Uncle Qrow I don't see why not. Ruby is not wrong about him being skilled." 

  
"I don't think it matters if we say no or not. The young man looks like he going to do what he pleases he is just being polite." 

  
The old woman was not wrong he would be following them whether they wanted him to or not.

  
"I agree with Ruby, Bramble seems like someone one wants on one's side and if what he says about that monster Adam then I think we are safer with him."   
'Well that was a surprise, a Schnee wants another faunas to travel with them. Perhaps she is not like her father.' "Well we have three or so votes for me to come with you that just leaves you Lady Belladonna." 

  
Blake looked towards the rest of the group. 'They had a point, if Adam showed up it would be easier with Bramble.' "Well if you guys think it's a good idea then... But if you try anything or get any of them kil-"

  
"We may not know each other well Lady Belladonna, but I assure you no harm caused by me will befall your friends." 

  
"Then it's settled lets go."

  
'Well this should be interesting to say the least.' 

  
"Um can I still look at your weapons?"

  
".... Ruby...."

  
"What" 

  
'Very interesting.'

**Author's Note:**

> As always comment and kudo if you wish also thanks for reading.


End file.
